Tough Love
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Butch and Buttercup are in highschool, Buttercup and her sisters are new, Butch finds Buttercup interesting, will they become friends? BUTCHXBUTTERCUP
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE BUTCH333333333

I usually do Boomer and Bubbles fanfics but this time I will do a Butch and Buttercup fanfic

--------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Butches alarm clock went off, Butch grabbed it and threw it across the room, it smashed against the wall and broke, then Butch drifted into a deep sleep again

"BUTCH WAKE UP" yelled Brick

"looks like he broke another alarm clock" said Boomer picking up the broken pieces of the clock

"GET UP BUTCH WE GOT SCHOOL" yelled Brick, then he pushed him off his bed

Butch landed face down on the floor, he didn't move he just laid there motionless then he muttered "ow"

"god Butch your such a lazy ass" said Brick angrily "fine be late for school, I'm out"

Boomer followed Brick and left the house, Butch finally got up and threw on his black jeans and green T-shirt, then he put on his white sneakers that had two dark green lines on the side

_Great another day at school, how fun_

Butch didn't bother to brush his teeth he just chewed on a piece of minty gum, he didn't bother to comb his hair either, then he grabbed his bag and flew out the window

"sup dudes" said Butch, as he barged in the classroom

"nice of you to join us Mr. Jojo" said the teacher

Butch didn't acknowledge the teacher he was about to sit in his seat when he noticed a girl sitting in it, the girl had dark black hair, that was tied in a small ponytail and she has lime-green eyes. She was wearing a thick strap lime-green tank top that matched her eyes, and black baggy shorts, guy shorts to be exact, and she was wearing black sneakers that had green shoelaces. She didn't look like every other girl in there school, she wasn't wearing makeup or jewelry and she looked pissed off.

She had a death glare on her face, she rested her head on the palm of her hand, glaring into nothing, she noticed Butch looking at her, she glared at him angrily and said "what do you want?"

Butch looked at her "that's my seat"

"does it have your name on it?"

Butch shrugged "I guess your right"

"damn right I am right" she glared at him "now leave me alone"

Butch looked at the seat in front of her, a boy named Jeremy was sitting in it reading a book, Butch grabbed Jeremy's arm and flung him on the floor and sat in his seat, Butch turned around to face the girl "my name is Butch"

"ow! what was that for jerk?" asked Jeremy, in his squeaky and irritating voice

"man don't talk, your voice is so annoying" said Butch

"but you took my seat"

"find another one" said Butch angrily, he gave Jeremy a glare

Jeremy got scared and said "ok-go-go-ahead I will find another seat"

"good now go" ordered Butch

Jeremy ran away, "oh your such a bad ass, scaring that poor dork" said the girl, she sat up and crossed her arms

Butch turned to the girl and smirked "so what's your name?"

"why should I tell you?"

"cause I want to know" said Butch

"well maybe I don't want to tell you" said the girl

"alright babe have it your way" said Butch and he turned around

"settle down class, homeroom is over, you may go to your first period" said the teacher

Butch got up from his seat and looked at the girl "what do you got first period?"

she looked at him "science"

"what a coincidence, I have that too" said Butch, Butch snatched the girls schedule out of her hand

"HEY" she yelled

"calm down" said Butch, then he fell to the floor, he felt pain on his right arm "ow" he muttered to himself, he looked up at the girl "your pretty tough"

She snatched the paper from Butches hands and said "I know" then she walked away

Butch got off the floor, some people laughed at him, he gave them a glare and they shut up right away

_That bitch was hot and tough, me likey_

Butch walked into his science class he couldn't see the girl he met in homeroom anywhere, so he just sat in his regular seat, Butch didn't have a science partner because well everybody was scared of him

"welcome class we have a new student today" said the teacher, Mr. Bogey

The girl that Butch met in homeroom walked in, she still looked pissed off, she didn't say anything, she looked at Butch and gave him another death glare, Butch just gave her an evil grin

"so Miss. Utonium, would you like to tell us something about yourself?" asked the teacher kindly

"you don't need to know anything about me" she replied

"would you at least tell the class your name"

"why should I?" she asked rudely

The teacher got angry, he could tell this girl was going to be a trouble maker "JUST TELL THE CLASS YOUR NAME" yelled the teacher

She chuckled at the teacher "your short-tempered ill keep that in mind"

"UH, just go take a seat next to Butch, that kid right there, can you do that?" asked the teacher angrily

she shrugged and said "I guess I can, I am physically and emotionally able to, but maybe I don't want to"

"JUST SIT" yelled the teacher

"cool your jets, grandpa" she sat down next to Butch and put her feet on the table and leaned back on her chair

The teacher sighed "why do you have to be so rude, your sisters are such angels"

"I am not my sisters, nor will I ever be my sisters, I am a totally different person" she responded "I thought teachers are supposed to support individuality?"

The teacher smiled slightly "your right, well I am going to start the lesson now" then he turned to the chalk board and started to right down science equations

The girl closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, Butch turned to her "well are you always this bitchy"

"I guess you could say that" she replied not opening her eyes

"your not like other girls are you?" he asked

"nope"

"will you tell me your name now?" he asked

"I don't have to therefore I won't"

"ok fine, I will find out eventually"


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy my friends

---------------------------------------------------------------

RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

"finally, I'm out" said the girl

Butch got up and followed her out "hey wait up, what do you have next?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him "gym"

"really, I have that next too" said Butch, he finally caught up to her, they started to walk side by side "so why wont you tell me your name?"

She smiled at him "if you really want to know my name your gonna have to figure it out"

"why not just save me the trouble and tell me?" he asked

"cause if you really want to know me you will go through the trouble to figure it out" she stopped "um, where is the gym?"

"ill only tell you if you tell me your name" said Butch

She smiled and said "Imma"

"Imma?"

"yeah Imma beat the shit out of you, if you don't tell me where the gym is"

Butch smiled "your one interesting girl"

"so are you gonna tell me where the gym is?" she asked again

"not until you tell me your real name" replied Butch

"fine" she turned and grabbed a girl by the hair

"OW" yelled the girl

"stop being such a woosie, now if you want to keep your face looking the way it does right now you will tell me where the gym is"

"OK! OK! DON'T HURT ME!" yelled the girl "the gym is down that hall take a left and you will see two big doors go through them and down the right hall and take one more left then your there"

"cool" she threw the girl onto the floor

Butch laughed and followed the mysterious girl down the hall "thanks to you I am going to be late"

"you don't seem like the girl that would care" said Butch, he was still smiling at her

She turned and gave him a death glare "gym is the one class I actually like"

"why is that?" asked Butch

"I am good in that class, actually I am the best in that class"

"naw, you ain't more athletic than me" said Butch

"want to bet?" asked the girl, she gave him an evil grin "lets race"

"ok" said Butch

"ready…" she said

"set…." said Butch

Then they both screamed "GO!"

Butch used his super speed but he realized she was in front of him, she was leaving a light green trail behind her

_HOLY SHIT! How is she beating me?!?!_

She made it to the gym doors and turned and looked at Butch "HA I WON"

"how did you go that fast?" he asked "there was a light green trail behind you"

Her eyes widened "shit was I really going that fast?"

Butch nodded "do you have powers?"

"yeah, and what about you how did you keep up with me?" she asked while giving him a suspicious glare

"I have powers too" said Butch

The gym doors flew open "I knew I heard talking out here" said the gym teacher

Butch smiled "sorry Miss. Beamer, I was just showing the new girl around, she looked lost"

"oh that's ok Butch, come on in" said Miss. Beamer

Butch whispered to the girl "I am her favorite student"

"not for long" she whispered back

"well we are playing soccer, Butch your on the green team go put on a penny and you new girl, put on a red jersey your on that team" said the teacher

"ok" said Butch

The teacher yelled "SUBS" which means the people on the court and the people on the bench switch so everyone gets a fair amount of time on the court

Butch yelled to his teammates "ILL BE CENTER"

The girl noticed Butch being center so she pushed the boy out of the way and said "I will be center"

The boy she pushed out of the ways name was Tony, he glared at her and said "hey girl, it is my turn to be center go be defense"

She turned to him and gave him her signature death glare and growled, Tony's eyes widened "never mind I will be D"

She smiled "good boy"

"wow your fierce" said Tony, then he smiled at her and winked

"in your dreams bub"

"ok Butch you get the ball" said the Teacher, she placed the soccer ball in the middle and blew her whistle which meant Butch could kick it

Butch kicked it with force, but she blocked it and kicked it over his head "I will so cream you"

Butch smiled "yeah right AHHHH" he kicked the ball it went right past defense and into the goal

She glared at the goalie "COME ON YOUR SUPPOSED TO BLOCK IT"

"sorry" said the girl in the net then she turned to her friend and said "It is a gym game, the bitch should get over it"

She heard the girl whisper to her friend and she turned and pounced on her "OH SO I AM A BITCH?" she punched the girl in the face

"OH MY GOD YOUR CRAZY" yelled the girl trying to block her face, then the teacher broke the fight up

"BOTH OF YOU TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE" yelled the teacher

"whatever"

The preppy girl started to cry "BUT I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING, THAT BEAST ATTACKED ME"

"But you did call her a bitch" said Butch angrily "that is why she attacked you"

The teacher smiled at Butch "your right Butch, now go to the principles office young lady"

The girls walked down the hall to the principles office "what is your deal?" asked the preppy girl

She glared at her "what is my deal? No what is your deal? You don't call me a bitch, got that scumbag, cause you really don't want to mess with me" she stopped and pushed the girl to the floor "you know what I did in there, that is only a small fraction of what I can really do to you, so to protect your pretty face, then don't mess with me, GOT IT?"

The girl nodded, "good, now do you really want to go to the principles office or do you want to wait for class to end and act like this never happened"

"act like it never happened" answered the girl, she got off the floor and said "my name is Belinda"

"whatever"


	3. Chapter 3

I really enjoy writing this story

------------------------------------------------

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

Butch rushed out of gym and ran down the hall, as he made a sharp corner he banged into someone and fell to the floor "ow"

"UH, watch where your going" said a girl in a rude tone

"whatever" replied Butch he stood up and looked at the girl, she had orange hair, it was tied in a ponytail with a red scrunchy and it went down to her but. She's wearing a pink tube top, with a white mini skirt, she was also wearing pink wedge sandals. She had on pink eye shadow, and silver hoop earings.

Her books were scattered all over the floor "could you at least help me pick them up?" she asked angrily

Butch glared at her "no"

"your such a jerk" said the girl, she picked up the last book and stood up

"I've never seen you around here, are you new?" asked Butch

"yes, my name is Blossom Utonium" she said proudly and confidently

"wait, Utonium?" asked Butch making sure he heard correctly

"yes" said Blossom, she was getting irritated by him

"oh, there was this girl in my science class, the teacher called her Miss. Utonium are you her sister?" asked Butch curiously

"duh, if she has the same last name as me then yes" said Blossom

"she has black hair, green eyes, kinda tomboyish, what is her name?" asked Butch eagerly

"oh that is my sister Buttercup, what did she do to you?" asked Blossom worriedly

"nothing, she wouldn't tell me her name, she said I would have to figure it out by myself" said Butch

"ok" said Blossom "well I have to go to my history class, so good bye"

"thanks" said Butch

"um…no problem" said Blossom and she left

Butch continued down the hall looking for Buttercup

Buttercup and Belinda where exiting the girls bathroom "sorry again about beating the shit out of you" said Buttercup scratching the back of her head

"it's ok sorry for calling you a bitch and a beast" said Belinda

"it's ok I am a bitch" said Buttercup, they laughed a little

"maybe we can be friends" said Belinda kindly

"no offence but I don't think we would get along to well, but I wont beat you up anymore, I promise" said Buttercup, they laughed more

Butch saw Buttercup and Belinda and walked over "hi _Buttercup_" Belinda saw Butch and got scared so she walked away

Buttercup smiled "how did you figure out my name?"

"I have my ways" said Butch

"well I have to get to my next period" said Buttercup

"what do you have?" asked Butch curiously

"English" said Buttercup "oh and let me guess you have it too"

"yup, shall we walk there together?" asked Butch

"I guess so, cause I don't know where the classroom is" said Buttercup

They walked to their English class, the seats were set up in groups of four and on the board it said 'I changed the seats into groups, you may choose were you sit…for now'

"HEY BUTTERCUP!" yelled Bubbles happily

Buttercup sighed "hey Bubbles"

"OH MY GOSH we are so lucky to be in the same class" said Bubbles happily

"yeah lucky me" said Buttercup sarcastically

Bubbles looked at Butch "is this one of your new friends?"

"yeah" said Butch, he put his arm around Buttercup "we are pretty tight"

Buttercup grabbed Butches arm and twisted it "don't touch me"

Butch muttered to himself "ow"

_I have said 'ow' like a thousand times today! it is really annoying how much this girl can hurt me!_

Bubbles giggled "well it is nice to meet you, we should all sit at a group together" said Bubbles, she turned to the group she was sitting at but there were only two seats left "oh, nevermind"

Butch grabbed one of the boys sitting at the table and flung him to the floor "this table is reserved" both of the boys sitting there got up and moved to other desks "now we can sit together"

Bubbles looked at Butch and said "that wasn't very nice"

Butch laughed and Buttercup sat at the desk "well he did it and you can't change the past so sit"

Bubbles sat beside Buttercup and Butch sat across from Buttercup, The teacher, Miss. Mongola, walked in the room "sorry I am late class, I was buying a drink in the cafeteria"

"sweet can I have a sip?" asked Butch

The teacher and the class laughed "No Butch you cannot"

Buttercup smiled at Butch "so you're the class clown?"

Butch smiled "ha-ha no I am not the class clown, I just have my own ways of uh sucking up to the teacher"

"so now you're a suck up?"

"uh, shut up" said Butch, Buttercup laughed

Bubbles smiled at Buttercup and Butch, the teacher passed out a sheet of paper to everyone and told them to write everything they knew about verbs, then the teacher taught them a lesson about verbs

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

"finally time for lunch" said Butch, he was licking his lips and rubbing his stomach

"Buttercup do you want to sit together at lunch?" asked Bubbles

"if your gonna sit with preppy girls, then no thanks" said Buttercup

Bubbles giggled and skipped off to the cafeteria, Buttercup went to her locker first to put away her books, she closed her locker door and there was Butch leaning against the locker beside her "lets go get some grub"

"what makes you think I want to sit with you?" asked Buttercup

"why wouldn't you want to sit with me?" asked Butch, he had a huge grin on his face

"looking at your face might make me barf up my food" said Buttercup

"try and choke it down cause I am sitting with ya" said Butch

"that's gonna be pretty hard considering your so ugly" said Buttercup and she walked away, Butch smiled and followed her into the cafeteria

they were waiting in line when Buttercup heard someone say "BUTTERCUP!"


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far

---------------------------------------------------------------

Buttercup turned around and saw Blossom walking over to her, "hey Buttercup, how is your first day of school going?"

"I have a stalker" said Buttercup pointing to Butch, Butch grinned

Blossom glared at him "he is the kid that bumped into me earlier"

"hey" said Butch

"don't speak stalker boy" said Blossom

"I will speak if I want" said Butch angrily

Blossom ignored him and turned to Buttercup and said "well how were your classes?"

"I got kicked out of gym for getting in a fight with a girl" said Buttercup

Blossom sighed "come on Buttercup behave yourself"

"whatever, the bitch was asking for it" said Buttercup

Blossom sighed again "well do you want to sit with me?"

"nope stalker boy is making me sit with him" said Buttercup

Butch joined in there conversation and said "I have a name, it is Butch"

"shh, stalker boy" said Buttercup and surprisingly Butch obeyed

_Woah woah woah I have never been ordered around by anybody well other than Brick_

"so have you made any other friends?" asked Blossom while she grabbed a tray and started to fill it with food, Buttercup did the same thing

"nope, nobody will talk to me, I think they are scared of him" said Buttercup gesturing towards Butch

Butch smiled again "people fear me"

"I don't know why, your just a wimp" said Buttercup

Butch got angry by that statement but before he could say anything Buttercup started to talk again "so did you make any friends Bloss?"

"I met a boy, he wasn't very nice, I saw him doing graffiti on one of the school walls, I yelled at him but then he just started to flirt with me" said Blossom "his name was Brick"

"that's my brother" said Butch, as they paid for there lunches

"well he is a jerk like you" said Blossom then she walked away and sat at a table

"your sister is a bitch" said Butch

"shut the fuck up" said Buttercup "now where do you sit?"

"over there" said Butch and they walked and sat down "sup, Big Tuna?"

"what did you just call him?" asked Buttercup

"that is his name, Big Tuna" said Butch

"weird"

"hey hey hey Butch, who is the girl?" asked Big Tuna

"Buttercup, she is new" said Butch

Another boy was sitting across from Buttercup "what's your name?" asked Buttercup

"Scar"

"interesting, do any of you have normal names?"

"Amanda does" said Big Tuna "here she comes now"

A girl walked over and sat beside Buttercup "sup, who's dis?"

Amanda has Blonde hair, it is wicked straight and she is wearing a sock like skater hat over it, she has on dark green baggy pants with black boots and a red thick strap tank top, she also had fish net gloves, "wow a new girl, surprisingly you aren't preppy"

"naw" said Buttercup "my sisters are"

"I see" said Amanda

Everyone continued to talk and laugh, then lunch ended, Buttercup left the cafeteria and went to her locker to read her schedule

"period 5..." said Buttercup reading the paper "free period" Buttercup closed her locker and there was Butch, again.

"want to go for a walk?" asked Butch

"I got nothing else to do, so sure"

They left the school building and went to the track, they were just walking around it "I want you to tell me more about yourself" said Butch

"go ahead ask me a question, I might answer it" said Buttercup

"how did you get your powers?"

Buttercup almost forgot that he found out she had powers, she also forgot he had powers too, she turned to him "I was born with them"

Butch looked at her funny "I was born with mine too"

"who created you?" asked Buttercup curiously

"Mojo Jojo, but then we, meaning my brothers and I blew up because some girls kissed us, then a devil named HIM revived us, he gave me spikey hair" said Butch with a happy smile

"your so stupid, he made you more stable and gave you a cootie shot" said Buttercup

"how did you know that?" asked Butch

"I was that girl that kissed you" said Buttercup "I am a powerpuff girl"

Butch stopped walking "really?"

"yeah, I aint a goody-two-shoes anymore though" said Buttercup, Butch just looked at her, Buttercup glared at him "what since I am a PowerPuff Girl you can't talk to me?"

Butch shook his head "of course I can talk to you"

"good, cause that was in the past, obviously we have grown up" said Buttercup "but now if you ever piss me off, I wont take it easy on you"

Butch chuckled "sure enough I won't take it easy one you toots"

Buttercup laughed and gave him a little punch "so do you got anymore questions for me?"

"one more" said Butch "why did you move here halfway through the year?"

Buttercup laughed a little "well I kind of got kicked out of my old school, so my dad, the professor made us move and go here now, if I get kicked out of this school again, then my dad is going to take away my education privileges and sending me to boop or boot camp, you know military school"

"well then you better behave" said Butch

"I don't care, I would probably get kicked out of boot camp too" said Buttercup

"you may not care but I do"

"why?" asked Buttercup

"your cool" said Butch "I like hanging with you"

"aw, how sweet" said Buttercup smiling, then she stuck her finger in her mouth and made a weird face "it makes me want to puke" they both laughed and Butch gave her a little punch on the arm, she pushed him back, they were still laughing, then Buttercup started to run from Butch, he followed her and tackled her on the football field, they rolled around laughing, then they laid down side by side looking at the sky laughing


	5. Chapter 5

This is a fun story

-----------------------------------------------

Buttercup and Butch were laying on the turf laughing "what time is it?"

"time for class" said Butch

"uhhhhh"

"well lets go" said Butch, he stood up and grabbed Buttercup's hand, once he lifted her up he put her on his back and flew into the school, Buttercup was laughing as they flew door each hallway "next stop, MATH CLASS"

They landed in front of the math classroom, Buttercup was still laughing, then she heard someone yell her name, she turned around and saw Mitch, an old friend from kindergarten "MITCH!"

Butch glared at Mitch, Mitch glared back at him "what is that?" asked Mitch referring to Butch

Buttercup laughed "this is a mutated freak named Butch"

Mitch laughed, Butch didn't laugh he just kept his glare on Mitch, Buttercup stared at him funny "lighten up Butch, I was making fun of you all day, what your gonna get mad now?"

"lets just go to class" said Butch, he grabbed Buttercup's hand and pulled her but Mitch grabbed her other arm

"maybe she wasn't done talking to me" said Mitch

"let go of her Mitch, we need to go to class" said Butch pulling on Buttercup

"you can go to class, Buttercup can stay here" said Mitch and he tugged on Buttercup's arm again

Buttercup was confused so she flipped each of the boys onto the ground "what is wrong with you guys?"

"nothing we just need to go to class" said Butch

"nothing, I just wanted to talk to you, you know catch up" said Mitch

"well Butch is right we have to get to class, Mitch lets meet up at the skate park after school" said Buttercup and she walked into the classroom

Butch and Mitch got off the ground, before Mitch walked away Butch pinned him to a wall "what the fuck dude get off of me!"

"no, listen, stay away from Buttercup, or else" threatened Butch, then he punched Mitch in the gut and walked into the classroom and sat next to Buttercup

Buttercup was sitting at the desk in the way back next to the window, Butch sat in the desk in front of her "that dude is an ass"

"you're an ass" said Buttercup, she turned to Butch and glared "what is your deal anyway, your not the only guy I can talk to, you don't own me"

"Buttercup listen, Mitch isn't a cool guy to hang out with he has done some nasty things to girls, I don't want you to end up like the others"

"I can handle myself, remember I got powers"

"listen up class, today I am going to give you a pop quiz" said the teacher, she noticed Buttercup sitting down and said "oh my I forgot we had new students today"

Buttercup turned and looked at the teacher, the teacher smiled "are your sisters Bubbles and Blossom?"

Buttercup nodded, then she turned and focused her attention on something outside the window, the teacher smiled "I had your sisters tell the class something about themselves, would you mind doing the same thing?"

"yes, I would mind" replied Buttercup rudely

"um, excuse me?" asked the teacher

"I don't' want the class to know anything about me, I have already done this today in Mr. Boogers class or whatever"

"Mr. Bogey you mean?" asked the teacher, the teacher was to sweet to yell, she was actually getting scared of Buttercup's behavior

"yeah that dudes class, he flipped on me" said Buttercup still looking out the window

"oh, well I guess if you don't want to tell the class something about you then you don't have too" said the teacher nicely and she started to pass out papers

Butch turned and smiled at Buttercup, "I think you scared Mrs. Tulips"

"she has a gay name" said Buttercup, Butch laughed and turned around

"okay everyone be quiet during the quiz" said the teacher, then she sat at her desk

Buttercup looked at the paper "to many numbers, my head hurts"

Butch looked back at her and saw that she was confused so he held up his paper so she could copy, Buttercup smiled and started to copy Butches answers

After class Butch started to walk towards the bathroom when BAM he hit the floor "ow"

Buttercup was standing in back of him glaring "the answers better of been right"

Butch got off the floor and said "the least you could do is thank me"

"ill thank you when I get that quiz back and realize I got a hundred on it" said Buttercup

"whatever, I copy off that kid Jeremy in front of me" said Butch

"then if he was wrong I will pummel him" said Buttercup with an evil grin

Butch laughed "where to next?"

"history" said Buttercup smiling

"what do you actual like history?"

"nope, but I do get to sleep in that class" said Buttercup

Butch laughed "you really aren't like other girls"

Buttercup smiled "who wants to be a stuck up, ugly bitch that no one even likes?"

"ugly? HA have you seen the girls in this school?"

"there ugly on the inside which makes them ugly on the outside" said Buttercup angrily

Butch sat down in his normal seat in his history class, he noticed Buttercup standing looking around the classroom for an empty desk "HELLOOOO"

"what?" said Buttercup angrily, she turned around and saw the teacher there

"hello, my name is Mr. Nile" said the teacher smiling

"sure, well where do I sit?" asked Buttercup

"oh I see there aren't any seats left are there?"

"that would be the reason why I am standing" said Buttercup, she was getting irritated with the stupid teacher

"okey dokey then I will go grab another seat from another classroom, you wait here"

Once the teacher left the room Buttercup turned to her classmates "is he gay?"

Everyone laughed and nodded, Buttercup shrugged, the teacher came back into the classroom with a desk "gosh this desk is heavy" the teacher was sweating and panting

Buttercup grabbed the desk from the teachers hands and lifted it over her head and put it beside Butches desk and sat down, she didn't even break a sweat, the teachers eyes widened "what?" asked Buttercup

"your very strong Missy"

"whatever" replied Buttercup, when the teacher started to teach, Buttercup put her head on her desk and fell asleep

RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!

Buttercup wouldn't wake up so Butch hit her on the back of the head "wake up sleeping beauty"

"OW" yelled Buttercup then she punched Butch and walked out of the classroom

"Buttercup do you have a cell phone?" asked Butch while Buttercup was grabbing her bag out of her locker

"yes"

"cool what's your number?"

"123-456-7890" said Buttercup

"your such a bitch, just give me your number" ordered Butch

"um….no" said Buttercup then she smiled and laughed

"fine well do you want me to walk you home?" asked Butch

"not really, I am capable of walking home"

"but don't you want some company?"

"if you really want to walk me home then fine" said Buttercup

Butch smiled "lets go toots"

"call me toots one more time and I will give you a black eye" said Buttercup

Butch laughed, they left the school yard and started to walk to Buttercup's house


	6. Chapter 6

"BUTTERCUP WAIT UP" yelled someone from behind

Buttercup recognized the voice and didn't stop walking, Butch looked behind him and saw Blossom, Butch turned back to Buttercup "it's your bitchy sister"

"I know" said Buttercup

Blossom caught up to them "do you ever leave Buttercup alone, freak?"

Butch glared at her "no"

Blossom glared back at him "lets go Buttercup"

"but he is walking me home"

"ew, who would want to be seen talking to him?" asked Blossom rudely

Buttercup rolled her eyes "me I guess"

Blossom glared at Butch again and said "fine but I am flying home"

"ok" replied Buttercup

Blossom flew off and Butch had a big grin on his face, Buttercup looked at him "get that grin off your face, I only said I wanted to walk with you because I didn't want to walk with her"

"suuuuureeee, just admit it you like walking with me" said Butch

Buttercup looked in the opposite direction and pointed and said "hey look"

Butch looked, while he was looking Buttercup tripped him, he went hurling to the ground "ow"

Buttercup laughed, "I don't need to walk with you" she ran down the sidewalk laughing

Butch got up and flew full speed at her, he grabbed her by the waist and flew her in the air, Buttercup was laughing, they reached her house and he brought her to her window, Butch was about to fly away but Buttercup grabbed his wrist "wait here"

Butch nodded, Buttercup came back with a skate board and a helmet "lets go to the skate park"

"ok" said Butch, they flew to the skate park, Buttercup was grinding on the railing

"oh I forgot, you need a skateboard" said Buttercup

Butch looked at a boy skating by him and he tripped him, "ill take that"

The boy got up and threw a punch at Butch, but Butch caught the boys fist and twisted his arm so the boy was kneeling on the ground "UHH SORRY"

Butch let go of the boy and walked over to Buttercup "I got a skateboard"

"cool, now lets see your moves" said Buttercup

Buttercup and Butch continued to skate for about two hours, then it started to get a little darker out

"Blossom is gonna flip, I better be getting home" said Buttercup

"ill walk you there" said a voice from behind, Butch and Buttercup turned and saw Mitch standing there, "come on"

Buttercup smiled "ok, ill see you tomorrow Butch"

Butch glared at Mitch, "bye Buttercup, fuck off Mitch"

"same to you" said Mitch

Buttercup laughed and walked away with Mitch, as Mitch and Buttercup were walking home Mitch turned to her and said "before you go home I have to show you something"

"ok" said Buttercup

Mitch brought Buttercup into the woods and showed her a tree, carved on the tree was a heart with the names Mitch and Buttercup in it, "I like you a lot Buttercup"

Buttercup looked at the heart on the tree, she wanted to puke and laugh at the same time "Mitch, I don't like you that much"

"huh?" asked Mitch he looked heart broken

"sorry I just don't like you that way"

Mitch's face got really red he looked so angry, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears "WHY?"

"I think of you as a friend" said Buttercup, she gave him a weird look

Mitch pushed Buttercup down onto the ground and sat on her, he pinned her so she couldn't move "you will love me"

"HEYYY GET OFF" she yelled "MITCH GET OFF OF ME"

"pucker up baby"

"MITCH GET OFF STOP EW!"

Buttercup closed her eyes and waited for the kiss to be over but when she opened her eyes Mitch wasn't on top of her, Butch was "Butch?"

Butch said in a weird voice "pucker up, mwah mwah mwah"

Buttercup laughed and pushed him off her "where is that little rat"

"don't worry I took care of him" said Butch, he had an evil grin on his face, Buttercup looked confused, Butch pointed up, Mitch was hanging by his boxers from a tree

Buttercup burst into laughter "serves him right"

Butch laughed "ill walk you home"

"thanks dude"

"no problem"

Butch walked Buttercup home, Blossom opened the door and started to yell at Buttercup for not calling and then she glared at Butch "go away asshole"

"what did I do?"

"you are the one that kept her out so long" said Blossom angrily

"I--" he started but Blossom slammed the door in his face

"bitch" he muttered under his breath and he flew away

Buttercup went to her bedroom and sat on her bed, her sisters had to share a bedroom again, Bubbles smiled "hi Buttercup, where were you?"

"skate park with Butch" Bubbles giggled "what are you laughing at?"

"you like Butch don't you?" asked Bubbles

"no, I think he is cool to chill with but that is it" said Buttercup

"you two seem perfect for each other"

"whatever"

Buttercup stopped talking to Bubbles and took out her diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Today wasn't as bad as I thought, don't get me wrong I still wish we didn't move but I met this really nice boy named Butch. Butch is a Rowdy Ruff boy so he has powers like me, but I wont tell Bloss or Bubs that because they might not let me talk to him anymore. He is a cool dude, I will continue to chill with him. Bubbles thinks I like like him but I don't, at least I don't think I do, I can't, maybe I do, ah whatever. Oh and today Mitch, the Mitch from kindergarten tried to kiss me in a forest but Butch saved me and hung him by his underwear on a tree. Butch is awesome!_

_Peace out,  
__Buttercup_


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews please I want to know what you all think

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buttercup was at her locker grabbing her books, she closed it and there was Butch, Buttercup smiled "hey"

"sup gorgeous?"

"nothing just getting books, and don't call me gorgeous" said Buttercup

"but you are" said Butch

"shut up" Buttercup punched him playfully in the arm

They were walking down the hall when they heard someone scream "AHHHH"

Buttercup and Butch saw someone trip down the stairs, Buttercup zoomed over and caught the blonde boy

"thanks Butch" said the boy

Buttercup dropped him "excuse me"

"god Butch, you could have put me down gently"

Buttercup glared at him but before she could say anything he started to talk again "when did you get boobs?"

Buttercup slapped the boy across the face "I am Buttercup"

"oh, sorry you look like my brother" said the boy "my name is Boomer" He put his hand out to shake hers but she just glared at him "are you gonna shake it?"

"of course" said Buttercup with a girly smile, she grabbed his hand and gave him an indian sunburn

"OW" yelled Boomer

Butch walked over laughing "he thought you were me"

Buttercup punched Butch "shut up"

"ow" said Boomer again

"don't be a wimp, loser" replied Buttercup angrily

Bubbles walked over "hi Buttercup"

Buttercup was still glaring at Boomer "what?"

"just saying hi, what's wrong?"

"he thought I was a boy, not just any boy BUTCH" said Buttercup angrily

"you do look like Butch a little" said Bubbles

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GUY GOD" yelled Buttercup and she stomped off angrily

Butch laughed more "well she is my counterpart"

Bubbles looked at Butch funny "what? Wait, what do you mean counterpart?"

"you don't remember your counterparts, The Rowdy Ruff Boys?" asked Butch

"AH" Bubbles shrieked, her eyes widened and she smacked Butch "AH" then she ran away

"ow"

"who was that? She is pretty cute" said Boomer checking Bubbles out as she ran down the hall

Butch hit Boomer on the back of his head "idiot, didn't you hear me? She is your counterpart"

"really the Power Fluff Girls go to our school?"

"your so stupid Boomer" said Butch "it is Power PUFF Girls"

"like it matters" said Brick from behind

Butch and Boomer turned to Brick "what do you want?"

"I heard our childhood enemies go to our school…interesting" said Brick with an evil smile

"BUTTERCUP! OH MY GOSH YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT I JUST HEARD!" yelled Bubbles catching up to her sister

"what?" asked Buttercup angrily

"BUTCH IS A ROWDY RUFF BOY!" yelled Bubbles

Buttercup's eyes widened "how did you find out?"

"YOU KNEW?"

Buttercup pulled her sister around a corner and pinned her to the wall "SHH, yes I did know"

"you can't talk to him" whispered Bubbles angrily

"you can't tell me who I can and can't talk too"

"Blossom and the Professor can"

"can we keep this our secret?" asked Buttercup, she had on big puppy eyes

"why do you want to be friends with a guy like him anyways?" asked Bubbles

"he is nice to me, every other guy doesn't like me because I am tomboy or a guy just wants to get in my pants, he doesn't, he is nice" said Buttercup "please don't tell Bloss"

Bubbles sighed "fine I wont tell"

Buttercup hugged her sister, which is very surprising and rare for Buttercup, she never shows any affection whatsoever, usually Bubbles forced Buttercup to hug her.

"thanks Bubbles"

"no problem Buttercup"

Buttercup started to walk down the hall with Bubbles talking then she bumped into someone when she walked around the corner "WATCH WERE YOUR GOING"

"don't talk to me like that Buttercup" ordered Blossom

"oh, sorry sis" said Buttercup in a whatever type of tone

Blossom smiled "it is good to see your not with that creep, Bitch was it?"

"his name is Butch" said Buttercup angrily "the only reason I ain't with him is because Bubbles wanted to tell me something in private and Butches brother thought I was a boy so I walked off angrily"

Blossom chuckled "you dress like one"

"shut up"

"well lets get to class" said Blossom

Buttercup sat through a boring science class then the bell rang

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!!!

"finally" said Buttercup and she got out of the room as quick as she could

Butch ran after Buttercup "to gym we go"

Buttercup glared at Butch "the teacher hates me"

"I will put in a good word for you"

"shut up" said Buttercup and she punched him

Butch smiled "lets race again"

"WAIT" yelled Buttercup, she turned and glared at him again "you told Bubbles you were a Rowdy Ruff Boy, if Blossom found out she wouldn't let me hang with you"

Butch laughed "what is Blossom the boss of you?"

"no but if she found out she would tell my dad and he is the boss of me" said Buttercup angrily

Butch frowned "ok I will keep it a secret"

"good now lets race" said Buttercup eagerly


	8. Chapter 8

Butch and Buttercup raced to the gym and barged through the doors "I totally won" said Buttercup

"no way, Babe you wish you won, but you can't beat me" said Butch

"well _babe, _you should just face the fact that a girl beat you"

"excuse me, Buttercup, Butch please sit" said the gym teacher

"what are we doing today?" asked Butch

"training, such as pull-ups, push-ups, jumping jacks, crunches, and stretching" said the teacher "first we will start with pull-ups, get in a line at the pull-up bar and I will count how many you can do"

"I bet I can do more than you" said Buttercup

"no way"

Buttercup and Butch did each training activity, and each time Buttercup said the same thing "I bet I can do more than you" and each time she won, then the bell rang

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!

"HA HA, Butch lost to a girl" gloated Buttercup

"I am faster than you…" said Buttercup while running a circle around Butch

"stronger than you…" she flexed her muscles

"more coordinated than you…" she put her books on her head and started to walk

"and I bet I am smarter too" she said proudly

"do you love to rub how amazing you are in my face?"

"DUHHH!" said Buttercup "I am amazing"

"of course you are Buttercup, you're the greatest" said Butch sarcastically

"I know, glad to hear you admit it" said Buttercup proudly

Buttercup and Butch sat through a boring English class, listening to Bubbles talk about her day and did their boring work

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

"lunchtime" said Buttercup, her and Butch both raced out the door and bought there lunches"hey hey hey Butch" greeted Big Tuna once Butch sat down with Buttercup "you know what today is"

"what?" asked Butch cluelessly

"DUH! Free period girly football showdown" said Big Tuna

"oh I forgot about that" said Butch

Buttercup was confused "what are you talking about?"

"oh all the girly cheerleaders and stuff wear these tiny shorts and belly shirts and stuff and play football on the turf" explained Butch

Buttercup chuckled "they know how to play football, that's surprising"

"they don't" said Big Tuna "they basically just throw the ball around and tackle each other for no reason"

"stupid bitches" said Buttercup

Big Tuna laughed "your funny Buttercup"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "I wasn't joking"

Big Tuna laughed again "your really funny"

After lunch Buttercup, Butch and Big Tuna went outside to watch the girly girls play football "OOO LA LA"

Butch whistled at a girl and she waved back at him and blew a kiss "she's hot"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "you guys are such pigs"

"hey Big Tuna is Wendy checking you out?" asked Butch

Big Tuna's eyes widened and his mouth dropped "ill meet up with you guys later, I got to get me a piece of Wendy"

"ok dude see ya" said Butch "ooo look Buffy has a face like a saint"

"what a saint Bernard?" asked Buttercup looking at the girl

Butch laughed "your just jealous"

"I am sorry for them" said Buttercup sincerely

"why?"

"because there so ugly, oh but I am more sorry for myself because I have to look at them"

"harsh" said Butch laughing

A girl started to skip towards Butch. She had blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back, it is wavy and she has a purple headband on. She is wearing a purple tube top with black tight shorts and white sneakers "hi I'm Taylor"

"hey I'm Butch" said Butch casually

The girl giggled then she looked at Buttercup, she gave her a strange face "um…hi"

Buttercup glared back at her then smiled "hey can I borrow your face…"

The girl smiled but then Buttercup finished her sentence "because my ass will be out of town for a bit"

"what ass?" asked the girl rudely

"ooo burn" said Butch, he was highly amused by the comebacks each lady was throwing

"I should be asking you the same thing"

"I may not have a huge ass but I got big ass boobs"

"I would to if I had the surgery like you"

"these are real"

"prove it"

"feel em"

"sorry lezbo, I am straight"

"I AM NOT A LESBIAN! WATCH" yelled the girl she picked up Butches hand and place it on her boobs "HA!"

Butches eyes widened and he had a huge grin on his face "I believe you there real"Buttercup laughed, the girl realized what she was doing and ran over to her friends crying

Butch smiled "I owe you"

Buttercup laughed and they headed back to class


	9. Chapter 9

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!

School ended for the day and Buttercup went to her locker, on the locker door was a flyer, it said 'School Dance', Buttercup glared at it and ripped it off her locker, then she crumbled it and threw it to the floor

Buttercup opened her locker and got her backpack, as you all know when she shut it there was Butch, "let me guess you don't like dances"

"what makes you say that?" asked Buttercup

Butch held the crumbled piece of paper, Buttercup sighed "fine I don't like dances"

"why not?" asked Butch

Buttercup shrugged "I just don't like em"

"why?"

"I told you I just don't like them"

"why?"

Buttercup was getting angrier each time Butch asked why, "BECAUSE I DON'T"

"why?"

Buttercup turned to Butch and punched him "CAUSE"

"ow, why?"

Buttercup walked away from Butch, Butch followed Buttercup "fine don't tell me, but do you want me to walk you home?"

"no" replied Buttercup angrily

"fine, see you tomorrow"

"whatever"

Buttercup exited the school and started to walk home, she didn't feel like flying, Bubbles ran over to her "hey Buttercup, can I walk home with you? I REALLY want to tell you something"

"sure whatever" replied Buttercup

"ok, so obviously you remember the Rowdy Ruff Boys? DUH! Your friends with one" said Bubbles basically answering her own question "well I was at my locker and when I closed it there was Boomer leaning against the locker looking at me"

"Butch does that to me all the time, it is somewhat annoying" said Buttercup

"oh well anyways, Boomer started to talk to me, I tried to be mean and all but then he asked me this question" said Bubbles she paused "he asked me to the dance"

Buttercup suddenly looked interested in what Bubbles was saying "did you say yes?"

"I said maybe"

"oh"

"he is cute and funny and nice and popular, I want to say yes but I don't think I can date someone evil"

"get over it Bubbles, if you like the dude say yes"

"oh maybe I don't know I will think about it" said Bubbles "OK DONE THINKING I WILL SAY YES"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "ok"

"so are you and Butch going to the dance together?"

Buttercup shot a glare at Bubbles "we are just friends not anything more"

"oh I see, he hasn't asked you yet, he is probably nervous"

Buttercup pushed her sister and Bubbles fell on the ground "UH! BUTTECUP, I am wearing white, now I have a dirt stain" said Bubbles angrily and she flew off

Buttercup laughed and continued to walk home by herself, when she got home she went straight to her room, Blossom was sitting on the bed reading a book "hey Buttercup"

Buttercup didn't respond she just grabbed her skateboard

"wait before you go, I need to tell you something" said Blossom, she sounded serious

"what?" asked Buttercup even though she wasn't the littlest bit interested

"the Rowdy Ruff Boys go to our school" said Blossom

Buttercup's eyes shot wide open, she didn't say anything she didn't know what to say, then she shook her head and put on a whatever type of face "so?"

"well here comes the bad news" said Blossom sadly "Butch is a Rowdy Ruff Boy"

Buttercup tried to keep her cool "so?"

"SO YOU CAN"T HANG WITH HIM" yelled Blossom, she was irritated by her sisters stupidity

"I can if I want"

"NO YOU CAN"T"

"yes I can and I will"

"not if I tell the Professor"

"Blossom, he is like my only friend here" said Buttercup sadly

"make new ones, we will not be associated with people like the Rowdy Ruff Boys"

Buttercup sighed "I am still going to talk to him"

"PROFESSOR!"

"BLOSSOM SHUT UP" yelled Buttercup then she pounced on her sister

The Professor came in the room "Buttercup get off Blossom"

"sorry Professor" said Buttercup as she got off Blossom

"now what do you want Blossom?" asked the Professor

Buttercup shot Blossom a death glare, even though Buttercup's death glare works on everyone it doesn't work on Blossom "Professor, Buttercup wants to be friends with a Rowdy Ruff Boy"

The Professor looked at Buttercup "is this true?"

"yeah but he is nice now like really nice, he is my only friend here" said Buttercup

"well if you want to Buttercup I guess you can be his friend, but be careful"

Blossom's mouth dropped "BUT HE CAN KILL HER! Remember when we were like five they actually beat us and hurt us"

"Blossom, this isn't your business, Buttercup is a big girl" said the Professor

Blossom crossed her arms and pouted "fine"

Buttercup smiled and hugged the professor


	10. Chapter 10

It was about 1:30 in the morning, Blossom and Bubbles were asleep in there beds, while Buttercup on the hand was tossing and turning trying to sleep

_UHHH!!! I just want to sleep_

Buttercup got out of her bed and got dressed she put on dark green cargo pants and put on a black thick strap tank top and she put on her black shoes with green laces. She didn't bother to comb her hair, she went over to the window and opened it quietly so she wouldn't wake up her sleeping sisters. Buttercup flew out she need to clear her mind. Buttercup got sick of flying so she landed in this open field

The field had flowers everywhere, it was very peaceful and quiet

_Bubbles would like it here_

Buttercup laid down and closed her eyes

"what are you doing here?"

Buttercup's eyes flung open and she turned around there was a boy, he looked a little familiar to Buttercup but she couldn't remember his name. He has brown curly hair, he is a little tan, his eyes are dark brown, he is overall very cute. He is wearing dark blue jeans with white sneakers, he has on a white t-shirt with a brown sweat shirt over it. He looks like a pretty boy.

Buttercup jumped up and got in a fighting position, she gave the boy a glare

The boy chuckled "don't worry I wont hurt you Buttercup" he paused and smiled "that is your name right, Buttercup?"

Buttercup stayed in her fighting stance and glared at him "who wants to know?"

"well I guess I do, my name is Derek" he put his hand out to shake

Buttercup looked at it, she got out of her fighting pose and smiled, she reached out her hand to shake. As she was about to shake his hand she grabbed his wrist and with her other hand she grabbed his arm and flipped him "don't sneak up on me"

"ow, your pretty tough for a…"

Before he could finish Buttercup picked him up by the collar of his shirt "WHAT FOR A GIRL?"

"no I was gonna say, your pretty tough for a teenager"

Buttercup glared at him but released his collar, he fell to the ground with a thud "ow"

"go away" said Buttercup then she laid back down in the grass

Derek laid down beside Buttercup and turned his head to look at her "sorry but no can do"

Buttercup turned her head to look at him "why not?"

"I'd rather not say"

"fine, I don't care anyways" replied Buttercup angrily and turned her head to face upwards at the sky

"do you want to go for a walk?"

Buttercup faced him again "sure I got nothing better to do"

Buttercup and Derek walk along the sidewalk and tell each other about themselves

"yeah I am in your Math class and science class" said Derek

"I never noticed"

"yeah your always talking to that jerk Butch"

Buttercup sighed "he isn't a jerk to me"

"he is to everybody else but I have to admit he has some nice muscles"

"why are you looking at his muscles?"

Derek smiled "sorry sweetheart I forgot to tell you, I am gay"

Buttercup let out a small chuckle "sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just you look really straight and act really well straight"

"I can't be to obvious about it, some people don't like gays and well I don't want to get beat up"

Buttercup got angry "people beat you up because your gay, ILL KILL THEM"

"thanks doll but don't worry"

"well I don't have anything against gays, I think there cool actually"

"thanks, your really sweet" said Derek, he looked at Buttercup "no offence but I thought you were a lesbian, because well most lesbians dress boyish and well sorry"

Buttercup laughed a little "wow I have been mistaken for a guy and a lesbian"

Derek smiled "sorry"

"don't worry about it"

They continued to walk for a while

Buttercup started to shiver a little

"are you cold?" asked Derek

"I am fine" said Buttercup

"you are cold, you have goosebumps, here take my sweater"

"thanks dude" replied Buttercup

Buttercup put on the sweater, she looked at Derek's arms, they had tons of bruises and cuts on them, Buttercup's eyes widened "did you get in a fight"

Derek looked at his arms "oh….um…no I fell"

Buttercup glared at him "your lying"

"no…I…um…"

"tell me the truth, where did you get those bruises and cuts, is someone beating you because your gay?" asked Buttercup angrily

Derek got teary eyed, he looked away from Buttercup "you could say that"

Buttercup could tell there was something wrong "who did it? I will beat the shit out of them"

"you can't help me Buttercup"

Buttercup grabbed Derek and spun him around to face her "I can always help, I am a powerpuff girl, so who did this to you?" Derek didn't answer "WHO DID IT?"

"my dad" said Derek, he said it so quietly it was surprising how Buttercup could hear him, Buttercup let go of Derek, and back up

"what?"

"my dad did it"

"how? Why? Who could do such a thing to there own son?"

"he is an alcoholic and my mom doesn't do anything to stop him, he beats me because either he wants to, he has nothing else to do, or he is just yelling at me for being gay" Derek started to cry a little "I have to tell him I am not gay, but it doesn't matter he beats me every night for something different"

"Derek, I am so sorry"

"don't be it isn't your fault" Derek started to overflow with tears "I have to go, my parents aren't going to be happy I am out"

Derek ran off, Buttercup wanted to follow but didn't instead she let a tear fall down her face "Derek, I can help you" she whispered to herself but she really didn't know what to do

Buttercup walked home thinking of poor Derek, she tried to think of ways she could help him but as she thought about it she realized there weren't any ways, if she were to call the police Derek would be sent to foster care and the parents would go to prison, sounds good but what would happen once they got out of jail, they would probably go after him again and beat him harder

Buttercup reached her house and went through her window and laid in her bed, she didn't bother to change into her pj's she just slept in her clothes she had on

_Poor Derek_


	11. Chapter 11

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMASH!

"there goes another alarm clock of his" said Boomer walking into Butches room along with Brick

"BUTCH WAKE UP" yelled Brick

"why do we have to do this every morning?" asked Boomer "lets just let him be late, it's not like he cares"

"fine lets go" said Brick

Butch woke up about ten minutes after they left, he got dressed and flew to school, he wasn't to late, he missed homeroom but he was still in time for one of Mr. Bogey's boring lessons "sup, teach?"

"take a seat Mr. Jojo" ordered Mr. Bogey

"whatever" Butch sat down beside Buttercup he noticed how down she looked, she was holding her head up with the palm of her hand, she was looking out the window to the left of the room

"what's up?" asked Butch

Buttercup didn't respond she just sighed

"are you ok?"

Buttercup looked at him and shook her head, then she turned back to the window

"what happened?"

Buttercup didn't even move, she continued to look out the window, after a few minutes she said in the quietest voice ever "I need to help him"

Butch was very confused she didn't get what she meant

Help who?

Buttercup was down all morning she would barely even talk to Butch, she nodded her head and sighed now and then but that was all she did, during free period Buttercup was sitting down on a bench outside writing in a book, Butch walked over and sat beside her "hey Buttercup, I really need to talk to you"

Buttercup looked up from her book, she didn't say anything

"why haven't you talked all day?"

Buttercup shrugged and looked down at her book

"Buttercup talk to me, I kinda miss your voice"

Buttercup looked at him and sighed

"who do you need to help?" he asked

Buttercup sighed again she muttered "Derek"

Butch smiled, he was happy she talked "why?"

"I can't tell you"

"you tell me everything though"

Buttercup sighed again "Butch, I can't tell you"

"fine, but can you at least be happy again, your bringing me down"

Buttercup shook her head "if you knew what I know, you wouldn't be happy either"

Free period ended shortly, then fifth period ended quick and before you knew it, it was the end of the school day. Buttercup got her bag from her locker and started to walk home, Butch caught up to her "listen I am sick of the boring and quiet and depressed Buttercup, go back to the loud, obnoxious, mean, tough, bratty, bitchy Buttercup"

Buttercup glared at him and punched him "I am not bitchy"

Butch smiled "ah good to have you back"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "I still can't figure out a way to save him"

"Buttercup tell me what the problem is, I can fix it"

"you can't fix it, neither can I, I don't even think the police can fix it"

Butches eyes widened "is this a matter calling for the police? Wait Buttercup tell me what is wrong now"

Buttercup looked away "Derek is gay"

Butch smiled "god you had me scared for nothing"

"I am not done"

Butch frowned again "what else?"

"his parents beat him for it and they beat him for other things to"

"tell the police" said Butch"what good will that do, Derek will be put in foster care and his parents will go to jail, what about after they get out, they will go after Derek and beat him shitless" Buttercup had a tear fall down her face, she wiped it away quickly "I think somebody should beat his parents so they know how it feels"

"we could beat them"

"I don't know, I don't feel comfortable beating parents, plus what if the police arrest us because they think we are beating up parents for fun"

"I don't know what else to do then"

"neither do I" said Buttercup sadly

Derek told Buttercup not to worry about it, Derek and Buttercup went out each night for a walk and talked and laughed with each other, they became very good friends. Buttercup really wanted to help Derek but he told her there was absolutely nothing she could do, he told her to not think about it, he would be ok.

Buttercup and Butch were at an ice cream stand "yeah, me and Derek were talking about the dance last night"

"when is it again?" asked Butch

"Friday"

"today is Sunday so it will be in like five days" said Butch

"yup" said Buttercup licking her ice cream

"hey Buttercup, do you want to go with me?"

"sure why not" replied Buttercup

"cool, but I do mean as a couple not just friends"

Buttercup blushed a bit "oh, ok"

Butch smiled "cool"

"this doesn't mean we are boyfriend girlfriend though, it is just one date"

"ok" said Butch happily, he put his arm around her

"nice move Romeo"

"If I am Romeo, then your Juliet" Butch spun Buttercup around and dipped her down

"oh kiss me Romeo" said Buttercup

Butch smiled and as he leaned in for a kiss Buttercup shoved her ice cream in his face "HA! In your dreams"

Butch smiled and licked the ice cream off his face


	12. Chapter 12

This is going to be a short chapter But still enjoy333

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the night of the dance; Buttercup was on the phone with her friend Derek

"Ok so we will meet by the food table" said Buttercup

"Yup, see you there sweetheart" replied Derek

"Bye gay boy"

Derek was laughing on the other end of the phone "love yah"

Before Buttercup hung up the phone she heard yelling in the background and a smash, before she could ask any questions Derek hung up. Buttercup sighed and prayed nothing bad would happen before the dance, she went downstairs so her and her sisters could head to the dance

"Whoa why are you so dressed up Bubbles, it is a casual dance" said Buttercup

"I always have to look pretty" replied Bubbles

Bubbles was wearing a blue and white striped halter sundress, with white heals. Her hair was down and curled, she had a white headband in her hair with a Blue flower on it. She had on silver hoop earrings and a matching silver bracelet and blue sparkly eye shadow. Blossom was wearing a red mini skirt with a pink tank top that had a heart on it; she was also wearing red flats. She had her hair up in a pony tail with a red and pink polka dotted ribbon tied around it. She had on pink eye shadow and diamond earrings she got when she turned thirteen.

Buttercup was in dark blue jean capris, and surprisingly they were girl capris, but they did have a hole at the knee. She had on her black sneakers with white laces instead of green and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. Her hair was down and a mess. She had on a spiked black bracelet on her right arm and she didn't wear any make up, as usual.

"Lets go girls, I told my uh date we wouldn't be late" said Blossom

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at Blossom strangely "who is your date?" asked Bubbles

"Brick" said Blossom quickly and quietly

"BRICK JOJO" yelled Buttercup

Blossom rolled her eyes "yes he asked me out and I said yes"

"Whatever" said Buttercup angrily

_She yells at me for being friends with Butch but now she is going out with Brick. That makes no sense_

The girls flew to the dance and once they entered they all split up, Buttercup headed over to the food table to wait for Derek

"Hey toots lets dance" said Butch

Buttercup smiled "don't call me toots"

"Sorry babe"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and punched Butch "don't call me babe either"

"Fine let's go Buttercup"

Buttercup smiled "that's better"

The dance was only two and a half hours long, an hour had passed Buttercup and Butch were having a great time dancing and eating but they were kind of worried about Derek

"Ok it has been an hour, where is Derek?" asked Buttercup worriedly

"Did he say he was gonna be late?" asked Butch

"No but before I hung up the phone I heard yelling and a smash in the background" said Buttercup, she looked up at Butch with wide eyes "you don't think they beat him again, do you?"

Butch sighed "we have to do something, lets go save him"

Buttercup nodded and they flew off full speed towards Derek's house

They were too late; outside of Derek's house were several police cars and an ambulance, not to mention a huge crowd of people. Derek's parents were being handcuffed and shoved into the back of a police car while a body was being brought out of the house on an stretcher and placed in the ambulance

Buttercup eyes widened the body was Derek, Buttercup couldn't handle the sight she broke down. Her and Butch were hovering above the seen, but once Buttercup saw her friend being put into an ambulance she couldn't bare it, she started to fall to the ground, she couldn't find the strength to fly. Butch flew down and caught her before she hit the cement, Butch held Buttercup close to him as she started to overflow with tears; he held her head to his chest not caring if she was soaking him.

Buttercup kept saying the same thing over and over again "we should have helped him, we should have done something"

While Butch kept repeating "its ok Buttercup" even though it was far from ok

Buttercup's heart was racing, would her friend make it? Would he be ok? Why didn't she save him? She wanted to go back in time and help him; she wanted to stop this from ever happening. Butch felt the same way but he knew this event, this tragedy couldn't be undone.

They both prayed that Derek would be ok, that he wouldn't be to injured, that he wouldn't get brain damage or anything serious. They both knew they couldn't do anything they could only pray for their poor friend Derek

Sadly no one could help Derek anymore because….

Derek is dead


	13. Chapter 13

Buttercup and Butch walked back to Buttercups house, Buttercup was still in tears, her eyes were swollen and red. Buttercup and Butch knocked on the door, the professor answered it "Buttercup, why are you crying?", the Professor looked at Butch angrily "did he make you cry?" then he took the newspaper and was reading and hit Butch over and over again with it

"no professor" said Buttercup quietly

"ow dude, I didn't do anything" said Butch angrily

"oh then why are you crying sweetheart?"

"our friend got beaten tonight by his parents and was shoved in the back of an ambulance" said Buttercup sadly

"oh my! I hope he is ok" said the professor

"yeah I just wanted to walk Buttercup home, but ill go now" said Butch

"bye Butch" said Buttercup and she waved, she looked like a wreck

A week later…

It was a breezy and gloomy Saturday, Buttercup was looking at a stone that had her dearly beloved friends name engraved on it. She managed to hold in her tears, everybody left but her, she continued to look at the grave, she couldn't believe the fact that her friend was dead, he is gone, he will never return, she couldn't face the fact that she is never going to see him again.

Buttercup sighed and turned around to go home, to her surprise Butch was there

"hey" said Butch

"hey" replied Buttercup

"want to go for a walk?"

"sure"

"I know your sad about Derek now but it is kind of a good thing"

"how can DEATH ever be a good thing?"

"he is finally safe, he is finally happy"

Buttercup sighed "your right"

"so instead of being sad forever we should be happy for him" said Butch and he hugged her

"your right, he is in a better place"

A month later…

Buttercup didn't forget about her friend but she wasn't as sad about it anymore, she was glad he was safe, happy and in a better place, she closed her locker and there was Butch, as always

"sup, what do you want to do for free period?" asked Butch

"I don't know, I would say go outside but it is raining" said Buttercup

"yeah, what a bummer"

A boy walked over to Buttercup, he had light brown hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a Hollister t-shirt and jean baggy shorts with white sneakers. "hey your Buttercup, your like totally awesome"Buttercup smiled, not a sincere or thankful smile a smile that showed she was going to gloat "tell me something I don't know"

"well I bet you know this already too but your really pretty" said the boy

Butches smile faded and turned into an evilly glare

Buttercup blushed a little "I guess I am, I don't know"

"you really are" said the boy "oh my name is Greg"

Buttercup smiled, Butch was getting really jealous "great to meet you but what do you want?"

Buttercup looked at Butch and noticed he was angry, she turned to Greg "ye-ye-yeah what do you want?"

"well can I talk to you alone" he glared at Butch, Butch made a growling sound, Greg didn't even look scared, he turned back to Buttercup "can I talk to you alone?"

"suuure" said Buttercup

Butch kept his glare on Greg but he walked away

"well what do you want?" asked Buttercup

"well I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me"

Buttercup smiled "ok pick me up at my house tonight at 7:00"

"great see you then" then Greg walked away

Buttercup blushed and walked mindlessly down the hall with a big dorky grin on her face, then she turned a corner and saw Butch talking to Bubbles, "HEY BUTCH"

Butch turned and smiled at Buttercup "hey, what did he ask you?""he asked me on a date" answered Buttercup cooly, she acted as if it were nothing

Butch forced a smile on his face "greeat"

"no it isn't a big deal" said Buttercup but then she smiled and blushed "I am so happy"

"mhm"

Buttercup didn't even notice Bubbles standing beside them she was looking at Butch sadly "oh hey Bubbles"

"hi Buttercup"

"what are you guys talking about?"

"oh we were talking about uh…" Bubbles paused "Boomer" she smiled

"oh that sounds like an interesting conversation"

"it was" said Bubbles "now I am going"

"ok bye" said Buttercup, she was confused with Bubbles behavior "why were you talking about bird brain Boomer?""she wanted to know more about him" said Butch

"she likes him a lot" said Buttercup

"yeah"

Buttercup and Butch went to there next period and then school shortly ended

Time for Buttercup to get ready for her date…


	14. Chapter 14

Greg knocked on the door, Buttercup raised down to the door and opened it "hey"

"Wow!" said Greg surprised at Buttercup's appearance

Buttercup smiled, Bubbles and Blossom made Buttercup dress more girly for her date, She was wearing tight leggings that went a little past her knee, they were like capris. She had on a jean mini skirt over them, she was wearing a light green polo T-shirt. She was wearing light green flats and she was also wearing a silver and green bracelet and silver hoop earrings, surprisingly her sisters got her to wear eye shadow too, green sparkly eye shadow. Her hair was up in a pony tail, and it was curled, she also had a green ribbon on the side of her head. Basically buttercup looked perfect or as some would say the total opposite of what she usually is.

"what?" asked Buttercup angrily "I thought we were going somewhere nice"

"we are, my love" said Greg, Buttercup smiled and blushed, he took her hand and they walked over to her car and drove off

A few seconds after they left the doorbell rang, Bubbles ran downstairs and answered it "hey Butch"

"hey" he replied, he looked sad

Bubbles smiled and brought him to her room, Blossom was waiting there too, Blossom turned to Butch and said "ok Butch, it is totally obvious"

"if it is so obvious then why doesn't she know?" he asked frustrated

"don't use that tone with me, I am going to help you, so don't give me any tude" said Blossom, she crossed her arms and paced back and forth

"well, my main question here is…" Butch looked down at his feet, he was sitting on the bed "does she like me too?"

Bubbles smiled "I thought she did"

"I think she does" said Blossom "she just wants you to ask her out first"

Butch sighed "but what if she rejects me?"

"she wont" said Bubbles "I can tell she likes you Butch"

Blossom's eyes widened and she ran over to a draw and pulled out a small book, then she ran over to the closet and grabbed a small box, she pulled a key out of the box and smiled "time to find out if she likes you"

"huh?" Both Butch and Bubbles looked confused

"her diary" said Blossom

"THAT IS HER PROPERTY!" yelled Bubbles "we can not I repeat NOT look in her diary"

"she reads yours" said Blossom

Bubbles eyes widened, she was shocked then she got angry, she snatched the book and key from Blossom "lets read it"

"ummm, I don't think that is a good idea" said Butch

"do you want to find out if she likes you or not?!?" asked Bubbles angrily as she flipped through the pages

"yeah but…"

"UH!" yelled Bubbles "she said my baby blue belly shirt is skanky and I dress horribly! HOW RUDE!"

Blossom laughed "don't laugh yet Blossom she said you were a big nerd and nobody really even likes you"

Blossom stopped laughing and got mad "she is such a bitch"

Butch grabbed the diary from Bubbles "this is wrong, we shouldn't read it"

Bubbles crossed her arms "don't you want to know the truth?"

Butch sighed and started to flip through the pages "ok here is the most current one"

Butch read it aloud

"_dear Diary,_

_Hi again, ok today was well GREAT! Well I met a boy named Greg in school today and well he asked me on a date, I guess was the only good thing that happened today but that is one really GREAT thing! I will right in you tonight, I have to get ready for my date! _

_Sincerely  
__Buttercup_

_P.S. I hope Bubbles and Bloss don't make me dress up"_

Butch sighed "she didn't even mention me"

"read another diary entry" said Blossom

"I don't feel comfortably reading this anymore" said Butch sadly, he put it down

Bubbles smiled "me and Blossom are going to go eat dinner, we bought pizza"

"ok"

Blossom smiled "tell us if you read an entry that mentions you"

"I told you I am not reading it again" said Butch but Blossom and Bubbles flew out of the room and downstairs

Butch sat down and looked at the diary for a few seconds then he shrugged "I guess I can read some more"

_Dear Diary,_

_I was rereading what I wrote in you for the past month and most of it is about me and Butch, will I ever get any other friends? Well I don't care Butch is nice and fun to hang with, he will do for now. Just kidding he will be my best friend for life, I kind of wish he would be more than a friend but he doesn't like me like that. I think I really like like him because well he is funny and nice and just amazing, he makes me feel funny inside, maybe I do like like him_

_Sincerely  
__Buttercup_

Butches eyes widened he read a few other entries and she was right he was in like everyone, it would tell about what they did each day, while reading all these Butch couldn't help but smile, then he came to one that made his jaw drop, it was from about a month ago

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I went to the cemetery to see Derek, it has been a week since his death, I miss our late night walks, he could always make me smile and laugh, there will always be a place for him in my heart. Also while I was at the cemetery I turned around and saw none other than my bestest buddy Butch. Even though I was feeling like shit and thought nothing could make me happy, Butch does. He told me that Derek didn't have to suffer anymore, god Butch can always make me feel better, even when I don't want to be happy. AND he gives the best hugs! Actually Butch is like the total package nice (well to me at least), funny, strong, has powers like me, awesome hair, totally buff, HOT!, and now he is all of a sudden deep and sensitive, god he is like a gift from god! Actually I think I might be falling like in love with him, no wait I did fall in love with him, I love Butch Jojo_

_Sincerely  
__Buttercup_

Butch had the goofiest smile on his face "I love you too Buttercup"

Bubbles walked in and saw Butch smiling "what did you read?"

"she loves me" said Butch happily "she thinks I am a gift from god"

Bubbles smiled "great now ask her out"

"she is on a date blondie, I ask her out now"

"I say you ruin her date and tell her how you feel, that will get her attention, then fight the boy, that will definitely show how much you are in love with her" said Blossom, she was leaning against the doorway

"yay cause if he becomes her boyfriend that means your stuck in the friend zone forever" said Bubbles "make a move soon or she is going to think your gay"

"I am not gay" said Butch angrily

"we know that, but you are stuck in the friend zone" said Blossom

"your right, I will do what you said, where is the date?"

"Range Restaurant"

Then before you know it Butch is gone. He was running full speed to the restaurant, he ran in and looked around for Buttercup

Meanwhile…

"I thought we were going to the Range Restaurant" said Buttercup, instead Greg drove Buttercup to an empty road and it was almost pitch black out too

"naw, I thought we could do something else" said Greg leaning into Buttercup for a kiss

Buttercups eyes widened and she pushed Greg away "don't"

"come on baby" said Greg he grabbed Buttercup's wrist "just one kiss"

"no I don't kiss on the first date" said Buttercup she pulled her hand away

Greg glared at her, he hit a button which locked the car "Buttercup, the point of a date is to kiss and make out, you know what I mean"

"no!" said Buttercup angrily she crossed her arms "and why did you lock the door?" she unlocked it on her side "I can just unlock it idiot"

He blushed "that was stupid of me" they both laughed "well I really like you Buttercup, I wanted to maybe make out"

Buttercup shrugged "fine, I might as well be loose for once"

Greg smiled and leaned in, they started to make out, they laid in the back and just made out for about a half hour then Buttercup realized Greg grabbed her boob, she pushed his hand off her but he grabbed it again, then she pushed him off her "stop that"

Greg looked evil, he had an evil grin on his face "make me Buttercakes"


	15. Chapter 15

Butch asked the lady if she saw Buttercup, he described her and he described her date Greg. The lady at the counter shook her head and said nobody came in that looked like that. Butch sighed and left the restaurant

Butch pulled out his cell phone "yo Blossom"

"what?" asked Blossom anxiously

"don't get all hyper"

"aw did she reject you?"

"no" answered Butch angrily "she isn't at the restaurant"

"hmm I will locate her on the tracking device"

"wait, do you have like a chip installed on her?" asked Butch kind of creeped out

"no idiot, the Professor created a tracking device, all we need is to put some of Buttercup's DNA in the machine, like hair"

"do you store her hair?"

"your really stupid, no but on her pillow or on her clothes there might be stranded of hair"

"oh"

"yeah, hold on it will only take a few minutes"

"fine, hurry up though"

Meanwhile…

"do you not know that I have SUPERPOWERS!" yelled Buttercup "if you even try to do anything that makes me feel uncomfortable then I will just zap you or punch you and since I am super quick I can run away super fast"

Buttercup was about to open the door when he grabbed her wrist "Buttercakes I have you surrounded with my boys"

"what?" Buttercup looked out the window and saw a few guys standing around, she started to laugh "I have defeated the evil of the evilest villains and sometimes I took on ten or even twenty at a time!"

Greg didn't seem impressed "so?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "what I am trying to say is I can take down all of your boys in a minute"

He smiled an evil smile again "have you ever taken on all your arch enemies…"

"duh" said Buttercup

"alone" he finished

Buttercup thought for a minute "no"

"well if you get out of this car without pleasing me you will have too"

Buttercup looked out the window again this time most of her arch enemies were out there "why would they help you?"

"cause my father is making them"

"who is your dad?" asked Buttercup she was still looking out the window

"HIM"

Buttercup head snapped back to face him, his eyes were dark gray and he was wearing a gray shirt with a black stripe through it, his grip on her wrist tightened making her scream a little "ow, wait HIM then are you a Rowdy Ruff Boy?"

Greg started to laugh "one of them HA! There a disgrace"

Buttercup looked at him confused "but HIM created you and he created the ruffs so are you guys related?"

"no, HIM didn't create them, he revised them, he made them better but yet they were still worthless so he made his own perfect son" said Greg "I am stronger, tougher, and way more powerful then all of them combined, I could take you down if you even try to leave and to make sure you don't escape the villains are surrounding us"Buttercup gulped, she knew she couldn't take down all of her villains and another powered boy "wh-wh-what do you want me to do?" she asked nervously

"oh I think you know perfectly"

"but wont your uh dad be mad, he hates me" said Buttercup

"no he wants me to have sex with you, it will prove I am stronger than you and I get to have fun while doing so"

Buttercup sighed a tear fell down her cheek, Greg started to unzip his pants and he threw off his shirt "no"

"what, take off your pants now" ordered Greg

"no" said Buttercup then she glared at him "you can't make me"

Greg grabbed her skirt and started to pull it off, Buttercup pushed him back but he threw one punched at her face and she fell back. Buttercup could handle a lot of pain, she had been thrown into buildings and onto the cement ground and she wouldn't even be bruised but Greg's punch was horrible, she felt tons of pain go through her whole body, she felt a sharp pain and teared up a bit.

Buttercup put her hand on her cheek she wiped some blood that came from her mouth, he made her bleed, Buttercup looked up, there was actually sadness and fear in her eyes "that wasn't even close to a fourth of my strength"

Buttercup's eyes widened more and she broke down crying, he grabbed her and pulled off her pants "STOP GREG NO NO NO" yelled Buttercup, she was hysterically crying and tried to fight him off but he would throw a punch and she would just cry more

Then BAM, Fuzzy fell ontop of the car, Greg and Buttercup looked up at the sky roof and saw Fuzzy laying there "GET OFF THE DAMN CAR PERVE" yelled Greg

Buttercup looked out the window and saw Butch fighting off all the villains, he looked really angry

"Butch son please calm down" begged Mojo

"SHUT UP CHIMP!" yelled Butch, he punched Mojo "why are you all here? And if you even laid a finger on Buttercup I will kill you"

Buttercup looked at Greg he was looking out his window, he saw Butch and growled but before he could get out of the car Buttercup punched him and zapped him then she broke out of the car window "I should have done that sooner"

Butch saw Buttercup, she looked horrible, she had blood coming out of the side of her mouth from the punches and was all bruised up, her arms were also cut up and bruised and she looked like she had been crying but the thing Butch noticed is she didn't have any pants on just underwear

Butch walked over to Buttercup and hugged her "what did they do to you?"

Buttercup started to cry "Greg he has powers and he is HIM's son"

Before Butch could reply Greg blasted through the roof of the car he was holding Fuzzy and he whipped him at Butch "get out creep!"

Butch catch Fuzzy and threw him back "FUCK OFF!"

Buttercup held Butches arm tight, "Butch we should just go"

"not until I kick this dudes ass"


	16. Chapter 16

Greg attacked Butch "get your own whore"

"I am not a whore" yelled Buttercup and she kicked Greg in the balls then kneed him in the stomach and punched his head "AHHHHH"

Greg tried to dodge Buttercup's shots but she kept hitting him then he snapped "ENOUGH!!!"

Butch jumped in front of Buttercup and started to punch Greg more, they both started to attack him but then other villains started to attack "Get the others I got this fucker" said Butch

"ok" said Buttercup then she started to kick and punch each villain keeping them away from Butch and Greg's fight "take this and that"

Buttercup completely knocked out each villain and put them in a pile "wow that was easy"

Butch and Greg were so evenly matched, Butch would throw a punch and then Greg would block it, dodge it, or counter attack it and Butch would do the same to Greg "don't you understand you can't beat me"

Butch kicked him "I can beat you and I will"

"I am your match Brother"

"your not my brother and HIM isn't my father" said Butch

"oh are you getting tired?" asked Greg with an evil smirk

"no"

"good cause I could fight you forever"

Butch saw Buttercup standing behind Greg, she started to fly in the air and put all her power towards this one shot, it was a huge ball of light green gasses, Butches eyes widened he pushed Greg onto the ground and flew away quickly

"I HATE YOU" yelled Buttercup and she threw the ball of green at him

"AHHH" he yelled and then bam once the green ball hit him he vanished

That took up so much of Buttercup's power she started to fall, Butch flew over and caught her before she hit the ground she opened her eyes slightly "thank you Butch, you're the best ever"

Butch smiled and held Buttercup close to him and started to fly back to her house

Buttercup fell asleep in his arms, he was looking at her the whole time he flew to her house

_She is beautiful, I want to kiss her like right now but well I don't think right now is the best time, I mean come on she almost got raped I think she might want to stay away from guys for a while, I hope he didn't traumatize her_

They reached Buttercup's house and he brought her to her bedroom window, Blossom and Bubbles looked at the beat up Buttercup

"what happened to her?" asked Bubbles she started to get teary

Blossom let Butch in, he placed Buttercup on the bed "shh, she is tired" said Butch

"what happened?" asked Blossom angrily

Bubbles ran and got the first aid kit and bandaged Buttercup up while she was asleep

Blossom glared at Butch and said angrily "what happened to her Butch?!"

"well I guess Greg was one of HIM's creations and he forced her to um…do stuff and I am guessing if she fought back he would hurt her" said Butch, he was looking at Buttercup "you should put pants on her"

Bubbles nodded and grabbed some pj pants and put them on Buttercup, Blossom didn't seem satisfied with his answer 'what happened after that?" she asked sternly

"well I went there and there were tons of villains surrounding the car she was in, so I threw that pink monster thing at the car and started to beat the shit out of the villains and then Buttercup got out of the car and I started to fight Greg, she beat up the other villains, then she destroyed him by using all her power, god she is strong, oh and then I caught her before she fell to the ground and flew her here" explained Butch, he couldn't keep his eyes off Buttercup, even when she was hurt and beat up she was still the most beautiful girl in the world

Buttercup didn't wake up but she could hear everyone talking, while she was lying lifelessly on the bed, she wanted to say something but couldn't get the energy to, so she just rested

Blossom smiled "good boy Butch, Buttercup so owes you"

"naw I owed her one before" said Butch "she doesn't owe me anything"

"you really like her don't you?" said Bubbles

Butch smiled and blushed "yeah I really do, I love her"

"I can tell"

Blossom smiled "yeah you haven't taken your eyes off of her"

"as I said before I love her" said Butch

Buttercup couldn't believe it she was shocked, Butch loved her, he loved her, she was amazed, happy, excited, and she knew she loved him too she felt so happy she forgot about the pain she was feeling and jumped up "YOU LOVE ME!"

Butch blushed, his face turned into a red tomato "what? I-I-I thought you were unconscious"

"your not denying it, you do love me" said Buttercup

Butch was sweating and beat red, he started to get shaky "uh…well….I love you like a sister…and like best friend I-I-I…"

Buttercup's eyes were sparkling and she had a huge grin on her face "you love me"

Butch scratched the back of his hand "um, yeah I do" he looked down at the floor hoping to hide his blushing face

Buttercup used the small amount of energy she had left and jumped up and hugged Butch "I love you too"

Butch smiled "I know you think I am a gift from god"

Buttercup's smile faded "when did I tell you that?" she asked angrily

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other with worried faces "we will leave and give you to a moment alone" said Blossom

"uh ha ha yeah" said Bubbles and they flew out of the room

Butch smiled nervously, Buttercup was holding him in a hug while looking into his eyes "when did I tell you that?"

"uh…you didn't really tell me"

Buttercup's evil glare turned into a worried face, her eyes widened and she pushed Butch back "YOU READ MY DIARY"

"no….well your sisters told me too" said Butch "I told them not too"

Buttercup scowled at him "don't you ever read my diary again or else, I will let you off with a warning today because well…" she smiled and blushed "you said you love me"

Butch smiled a huge happy grin "I really do"

Buttercup smiled and looked down at her feet "I am happy to hear you say that"

-------------------------------------------------

there will prob be one more chapter after this one, maybe two depends


	17. Chapter 17

Buttercup and Butch were quiet for a moment, But Butch broke the awkward silence by running over to Buttercup and lifting her up and tickling her, Buttercup laughed and tickled back, Butch put Buttercup on the bed and they started to roll around, Buttercup couldn't help but laugh, he knew exactly were her tickle spot was "AHH Butch HAHA stop HAHA"

They rolled over to much and fell on the floor, Buttercup landed on top of him "haha" she rolled herself off of him and they laid side by side on the floor, Buttercup was looking up at the ceiling laughing and smiling, while Butch was looking at Buttercup the whole time, then he said "get dressed"

Buttercup turned her head towards him, they were still laying on the floor "why?"

"just get dressed" ordered Butch, he had a huge grin on his face

Buttercup smiled and shrugged "ok" she got up and went into her closet and changed, she came out wearing dark blue denim capris with a black studded belt on and she had on a black T-shirt with a white skull on it. She was also wearing her black, ankle high converse. She had a glove on one hand, it showed her fingers and knuckles but covered the palm of her hand and on that same hand she had on a studded wrist bracelet. Then when she exited her closet she walked over to the vanity and grabbed an elastic and put her hair up in a small pony tail. "how do I look"

"beautiful as always babe" replied Butch, he jumped up off the bed and picked her up bridal style and flew out the window

"what did I tell you about those stupid pet names?" Buttercup glared at him with her signature death glare and crossed her arms

Butch looked up and acted like he was thinking "ummm…oh yeah I remember you love them"

Buttercup punched his arm "don't call me babe got it"

"fine baby"

"don't call me baby either!" replied Buttercup sharply

"touchy"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "where are we going anyways?"

"you'll see" replied Butch blissfully

After a few moments of flying through the sky Butch started to fly downward, he put Buttercup down, as soon as he set her down a huge smile formed on her face, she turned towards him "why did you bring me here?"

"I remember reading a diary entry saying…'I think the best date would be at the beach alone with my lover and he would kiss me passionately on the lips'"

Buttercup got angry for a moment she didn't like how Butch read her diary, it was a total invasion of her privacy and she planned on getting him back sometime, even though she said it was ok, it totally wasn't, she threw aside her anger and smiled sweetly, which is rare, Buttercup never smiles sweetly "that is sweet of you to remember and it is even sweeter of you to take me here"

"yeah I am just a deep person"

"sure you are"

"I am"

Buttercup laughed, Butch smiled, he thought Buttercup had the best smile ever, and the most perfect teeth, and the cutest laugh, she was just perfect

Buttercup turned and looked at the sea, it was endless, it could go on forever, it was so peaceful it made another sweet smile form on Buttercup's face, wow two sweet smiles in one day, Butch walked behind Buttercup and put his hands on her hips, he pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear "will you be my girlfriend babe?"

Buttercup smiled and said "no"

Butch felt his heart break in half "huh? But you said you love me and what?"

Buttercup giggled a little "you got the wrong girl"

"what are you talking about?" asked Butch confused, he was still holding her, he wasn't going to let her go until she said yes

"my name isn't babe" said Buttercup

"oh I am so sorry" said Butch he smiled and laughed a little "Buttercup my sweet sweet Buttercup, will you be my girlfriend?"

Buttercup put her finger to her mouth and tapped it "hmmm" Buttercup smiled "well…yeah I do love you so yeah I will go out with you"

Butch smiled, he felt victorious, it took a lot of energy to crack this girl, she was stubborn, loud, tough and really amazing

Butch started to feel himself melt, he finally won the girl of his dreams over, he couldn't resist it he spun Buttercup around and kissed her passionately

They both felt passion, lust, fire, electricity, sparks, fireworks, and most of all they both felt love! Unlike the way Greg kissed Buttercup, this one made her feel like she was in heaven, like it was only her and Butch on the earth, she loved him she knew she loved him and know she knew Butch loved her back.

When they separated Butch smiled and looked deeply into Buttercup's eyes, they were having such a touching moment, you know like the ones in those sappy romance movies

Then Buttercup had to speak "I bet I can swim faster than you"

Butch smiled, I guess there not the lovey dovey type of couple

"your on"


	18. Chapter 18

OK everyone I decided to do a sequel, it is called Tough Love 2

Please read it and review it! Oh and enjoy it!


End file.
